Beautiful
by Terez
Summary: Alice comes home from school upset, Jasper wants to know why and make her feel better.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Thank you to HappilyEverAfter7 for betaing for me  


* * *

  
**

**Beautiful**

Jasper walked into his and Alice's bedroom, sadness and anger radiating immensely around him. "Alice," he called as he closed the door softly behind him. She did not respond so he quickly walked through their room and towards their closet what he saw confused him greatly.

She was standing in front of her full-length mirror completely naked. She was turning to see herself at different angles, pushing on her hipbones, poking at her ribs and running her fingers through her short hair.

"Alice," he called fearfully as he darted forward and squatted down in front of her. He began to run his hands over her body checking her for injuries fearing that she might have been hurt. "What's wrong?" He asked as he continued to franticly check her over.

"Jasper, Japser, stop," Alice insisted as she grabbed his hands. "I'm not hurt."

"Then that's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she responded as she let go of him and brought her arms up to cover her chest.

Jasper was confused by the action but what confused him more were her emotions. She felt afraid, embarrassed, and ashamed. "Alice what's the matter?" He asked, his voice soft but still fearful, as he brushed his fingers gently against her check. It was killing him that he did not know what was hurting her. He had come home with Esme from hunting, the others had come home from school - he still could not attend, as his control was no where near strong enough- and the moment he stepped into the house he knew something was wrong with Alice.

His touch hadn't seemed to help if anything it made it worse as she recoiled.

"It's stupid Jasper," Alice said as she shook her head and attempted to walk away.

"Nothing is stupid, Alice. Not when it's concerning you," Jasper assured her as he reached out and grabbed onto her arm.

She turned to face him with sad eyes and the look he gave her broke her heart. He felt all of her pain and he only wanted to understand why. "There were these girls at school." Jasper growled deep in his chest "Jazz please," she chastised softly. He swallowed back the growl before she continued, "They said I am too short, that my hair is ugly, that I had no boobs and that I looked like a skeleton. They then said that there was no way anyone could find me physically attractive."

"And you believed them?" He snarled, his once golden eyes were now black with anger.

"They're right," Alice whispered to herself.

"Says who!?" He was clearly angered now not only that these girls had said things about her, but that she actually believed them. Alice flinched, not out of fear but out of surprise, as he rarely raised his voice. "I'm sorry," Jasper muttered as he closed his eyes and kissed her forehead "I shouldn't have shouted like that."

"It's fine."

"I just don't understand why you would believe them."

"Because the ideal woman is someone like Rosalie, tall, long flowing hair, curves and full breasts; everything I'm not."

He snorted in complete disagreement "You are more beautiful than she could ever hope to be."

"How?"

"We'll go down the list. I love the fact that you are a foot and a half shorter than me it makes me feel like I can protect you more. As for the long flowing hair, that would drive me insane. It would just be everywhere. You do have curves Alice there just not as obvious as most girls, kind of something only I get to know. Your breasts are proportioned to your size and besides you know I'm more of a leg man." That had apparently been the wrong thing to say as he felt her anger jump.

"That's only because I have no boobs," Alice huffed, trying to pull away.

"No," Jasper said trying to keep his hold on her, "Think about it Alice, think about the time period I am from. A time of floor length gowns, the legs were hidden to everyone but the man she married."

Alice stood silently not sure what to say so Jasper leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I know this isn't about me," he whispered in her ear, "But I love everything about you." Jasper pulled back and looked at her sending her all the love he felt for her.

Instead of responding Alice jumped up into his arms and wrapped herself tightly around him. "Show me," she whispered desperately. They never really relied on physical love to express how they felt about each other, but it was what she need at the moment.

Jasper wrapped his arms around her and stood. He walked out of the closet and towards their bed, but stopped a couple feet from it. He could not show her how much he loved her with the others in the house, as an empath he loses control of his emotions when under extreme emotional situations, emotions that would affect everyone in the house. He turned away from the bed and started to head towards the window, but stopped when he heard the front door open. He heard the family leave and close the door behind them. 'Thank you, Edward,' he thought. He did not really enjoy that he could read his mind but at times like this he was grateful.

He turned back to the bed and crawled up on it with Alice still holding on him. Once in the center of the bed he lowered her down and held all of his weight on his elbows and knees. Alice closed her eyes as Jasper leaned in and place a lingering kiss in her hair and let all of the love he felt for her flow out of him. He then moved down and kissed her forehead, then her cheek, her nose, her other cheek and then her chin. He moved down in the same pattern kissing a new part of her body, every kiss lasting as long as the first. Once he had finished kissing every part he could he moved back up to kiss the one part he had yet to kiss: her lips.

He kissed her passionately, but gently searing every last ounce of love he felt for her into the kiss. He pulled back after several long minutes and they both panted for unneeded air. He then leaned down and gave her a quick gentle kiss on the lips before scooping her up and then rolled them both over so they were on their sides. He wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest. "Thank you, Jasper."

"Anytime darlin'. Anytime."

* * *

**A/N: Please review :)**

**P.S. If you enjoyed this you might enjoy my Alice and Jasper multi-chapter fic called 'Waking Up,' feel free to check it out.**


End file.
